


Discipline from a demon

by TwinFlame06



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aftercare, Consequences, Cuddles, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Short Story, Sleepovers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinFlame06/pseuds/TwinFlame06
Summary: Marco almost got himself killed and now finds himself facing consequences for carelessness from his demonic partner.





	Discipline from a demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little embarrassed for this one as this is not usually the type of thing I write. In any case I hope someone finds it enjoyable.

Marco sat on Tom’s bed twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the demon to come back from his phone call. He’d never seen his boyfriend like this before. Sure, the demon had anger issues, but there was something else to this. The demand to sit on the bed and not move a single muscle was entirely new. He’d complied out of sheer bewilderment. 

In a flash of fire Tom had come back looking calmer but still stern. “So” the demon began while pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. All three of his eyes trained on Marco. “After a fight with Star--you run off not bothering to tell either of us where you’re headed, and end up in the forest of certain death where you’re nearly eaten by pixies” Tom ceased pinching his nose in favor of crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that the story here?”

Marco squirmed uncomfortably, but nodded. He wasn’t sure what to make of his boyfriend’s tone. He only knew that he felt silly and judging by the warmth rising to his cheeks he was sure he must have been blushing.

“Isn’t your nickname the ‘safety kid’?” Tom moved to sit at Marco’s side. His eyes easing out of their previous glare. “Do you have any idea how it felt to pull you out of that cauldron?! You frightened Star and you frightened me!”

Marco scooched closer so that their knees were touching and he nuzzled his head into the demon’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare anyone. I went for a walk and I spaced. Who expects to see pixies outside of pixtopia?” he laughed nervously.

“It’s not funny” Tom huffed “From now on you’re telling at least one of us where you’re going before you leave” he leaned down pressing his lips against those of his human lover. His following actions were to place a hand between the human’s shoulder blades and gently yet firmly guide him over his lap. “And I am going to make sure that the severity of the situation sinks in”

Dumbfounded Marco attempted to flail his way off the others lap, but found himself held in place, not by a hand though, but by magic. There was a sudden pounding of his heart in his ears as Tom oh so slowly pulled down his pants followed by his underwear. Marco might have asked the demon just what he thought he was doing, but the answer seemed fairly obvious.

Tom chuckled “Relax, dove” he purred. He slipped a heated hand under Marco’s shirt and massaged from the base of his neck and around his shoulders all the way down to his hip.

A moan emitted from Marco and he halted his struggling unable to resist the pleasure spreading throughout his body. A kiss was placed upon his forehead and his breath hitched as his ear was nipped.

“Do you have any Idea how adorable you are like this?” Tom whispered and sighed longingly before he poised his hand in the air.   
Marco grit his teeth exhaling as the fiery palm struck him. He bit his lip, managing not to cry out from the initial sting. The added heat however caused it to amplify and linger even as Tom paused. 

“OW!” Marco whimpered “That really hurts” he gripped Tom’s pant legs as the demon brought down another slap. This time Marco howled immediately upon impact.

“It’s supposed to, dove” Tom replied administering another “That’s why they call it a punishment” 

After Tom struck him twice more, Marco felt pinpricks of tears stain his eyes. “I’m sorry! I was reckless. Please stop” 

Tom paused and kneaded his boyfriend’s rear for a moment before lifting his hand again. Six more blows were doled out in quick succession and Marco was now silently sobbing.

“Okay” Tom said, he gently slid his charge from his lap to the bed and stood. He rubbed between Marco’s shoulder blades soothingly and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back”

Marco’s fists twisted into the neatly made sheets and he sniffled. His mind reeled at the prospect that Tom may not be finished. He wasn’t sure he could take anymore. Even so, he made several mental notes to be more careful. He hadn’t meant to worry his lover or his friend in the first place.

The human was pulled out of his thoughts by the small tug of an indent on the bed. Tom had returned. Marco drew in a breath at the splash of something cold against his rear and exhaled at the light glide of Tom’s hand smearing the stuff into his skin.

“Better?” Tom asked.

“Y-Yeah” Marco answered with a shakily relieved breath.

“Good. Scare me like that again though and I’ll let you stew that way for awhile next time!” Tom warned “uh..no pun intended. By the way, you’re sleeping here tonight”

Marco rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress the chuckle that bubbled out of him. He was way ahead of the other though and had already shuffled to a more normal position on the mattress. He yawned when his head hit the pillow. 

Tom climbed in after. He glided a hand possessively over his lover and drew the human close, squeezing him against himself. “I don’t want to lose you, Marco”

Marco yawned and brought his hand up to drape lightly over Tom’s wrists “You won’t. I’ll be careful”


End file.
